15 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:40 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Boga nie ma, szatan jest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 11. Porażające zmysły (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3106; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2757 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 5) - Europejski kandydat - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 139 (s. III, odc. 12) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 139); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /230/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Telewizja szympansów (Chimp TV) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 89/111, Życie na dnie (Highway to Heaven, ep. 89/111, Time in a Bottle); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 140 (s. III, odc. 13) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 140); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3107; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2758 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /341/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /231/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Aminata - siła miłości - odc. 2/6 (The Book of Negroes, ep. 2/6) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Nikomu ani słowa (Don't Say a Word) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Gary Fleder; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Brittany Murphy, Sean Bean; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Głową w mur - odc. 1 (Against the Wall, ep. 1 Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Fresco; wyk.:Rachael Carpani, Kathy Baker, Marisa Ramirez, Brandon Quinn, Mayko Nguyen, Andrew W. Walker, Chris Johnson, Treat Williams; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Wielkie kino (Epic Movie) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Jason Friedberg, Aaaron Seltzer; wyk.:Kal Penn, Adam Campbell, Jennifer Coolidge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 W garniturach - odc. 10/13 (Suits, ep. 9, Undefeated); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Boga nie ma, szatan jest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 89/111, Życie na dnie (Highway to Heaven, ep. 89/111, Time in a Bottle); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 M jak miłość - odc. 791; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 792; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1291 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 534 - Alternatywa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 22 "Lewizna góry" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 106; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Życie po cudzie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 30; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 34; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (1); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (2); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Latający Klub 2 - pas startowy - (65); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/86; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Latający Klub 2 - pas startowy - (67); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 149 "Nerwy w konserwy" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 150 "Kosmos" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (10); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Krucjata Bourne'a (Bourne Supremacy) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Julia Stiles; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Królestwo (Kingdom, the); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Peter Berg; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Jennifer Garner, Jason Bateman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Herkules - odc. 35 Moc (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Power); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Bydgoszcz 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda 1 - 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Relacje - odc. 72; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:30 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9; program publicystyczny 07:45 Everyday English (362); cykl edukacyjny 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda 2- 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 104; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Przechodzień codzienny 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda 2 - 10:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (98); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 20 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 10; magazyn 11:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 11:55 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Ogród po polsku - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:17 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:19 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:25 Plebania - odc. 105; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 106; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Dzikie szczęście; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Paragon - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Zbliżenia - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Bydgoszcz Eko News; felieton 17:40 Na zdrowie; magazyn; program edukacyjno - publicystyczny Barbary Kozber 18:10 Telewizyjne Centrum Kultury (43); magazyn 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 19:15 Woda bydgoska (65); magazyn ekologiczny 19:25 Salonowiec; felieton 19:30 AgroSzansa - odc. 54; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Mamy to! (58); magazyn 20:35 Aktywni 60+ (9); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda 3 - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda 4 - 22:00 Zbliżenia; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 22 - Na rybkę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Paragon - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda 3 - 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda 4 - 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 160; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 AgroSzansa - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Dzikie szczęście; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ogród po polsku - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Podwodna Polska - Droga śmierci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Trudne sprawy (224) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (240) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (241) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (26) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (462) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (10) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (225) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2102) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (27) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (328) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (512) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2103) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (259) - serial komediowy 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 3 (10) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Dzień Niepodległości - film SF, USA 1996 1:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 9 (8) - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4224 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 8 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1624 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 12:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 130 13:00 Szpital Odcinek: 358 14:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 479 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 131 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2467 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 480 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 359 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4225 20:00 Transformers III 23:15 Beowulf 1:40 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 9 2:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4225 2:55 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 368 4:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2467 5:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:15 A la show - (16) - Arkadiusz Jakubik; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 KucinAlina - (31) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 7/7 - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 6 "Szarlatan" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Defekt - odc. 9/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Polonia w Komie - (731) Meksyk - Marcin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Opowieść o "Żegocie"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 A la show - (16) - Arkadiusz Jakubik; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (735) RIO - Zarzycki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Dulles - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kulturanek - "Planowanie planety" (s. II, odc. 7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 6 "Szarlatan" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Gorzkie zwycięstwo; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (736) USA - Madzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Torowisko; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Urszula Urbaniak; wyk.:Karolina Dryzner, Ewa Lorska, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Soyka Kolektyw - W hołdzie Mistrzowi; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Dulles; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego kij ma dwa końce ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 6 "Szarlatan"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - (736) USA - Madzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Torowisko; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Soyka Kolektyw - W hołdzie Mistrzowi; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Toruń 00:00 Telesprzedaż 10:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 10:20 Rozmowa dnia 10:40 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu 2015 10:55 Okienko melomana - Probaltica 2015 - Ana Inez Walachowski 11:20 Excentrycy 11:35 To jest mój Meksyk 11:45 Marian Konarski - szczepowy rogatego serca 12:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 12:20 Rozmowa dnia 12:40 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu 2015 12:55 Okienko melomana - Probaltica 2015 - Ana Inez Walachowski 13:20 Excentrycy 13:35 To jest mój Meksyk 13:45 Marian Konarski - szczepowy rogatego serca 14:00 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Czwarty ogród sztuki 16:45 Nasze Sprawy - MSM 17:00 Projekt życia w Wozowni 17:20 Złote gody - maj 2015 17:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 18:05 Rozmowa dnia 18:25 Magazyn Kujawsko-Pomorski 18:55 Okienko melomana - Probaltica 2015 - karnawał zwierząt 19:35 Marina Konarski - szczepowy rogatego serca 19:45 Czwarty ogród sztuki 20:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 20:20 Rozmowa dnia 20:40 Złote gody - maj 2015 20:55 Magazyn Kujawsko-Pomorski 21:25 Nasze Sprawy - MSM 21:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 22:05 Rozmowa dnia 22:25 Okienko melomana - Probaltica 2015 - karnawał zwierząt Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Bydgoszcz z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toruń z 2015 roku